Randy Cunningham
Randy Cunningham is the main protagonist of the Disney XD animated television series, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Randy Cunningham vs Jake Long * Ladybug vs Randy Cunningham (Completed) * Red Samurai Ranger vs The Norrisville Ninja Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Altair Ibn-La'Ahad (Assasin's Creed) * Boruto Uzumaki * Danny Phantom * El Tigre * Jayden Shiba (Power Rangers) * Joe Musashi (Shinobi) * Leonardo (Teenege Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Naruto Uzumaki * Strider Hiryu * Takeda Takahashi (Mortal Kombat) Death Battle Info Background * Age: 14. * Occupation: 9th Grade Student. * Secret Identity: The Norrisville Ninja. * He is totally Bruce. * He is the Ninja #200, in 800 years. Ninja Suit * It gives the wearer: ** Increased strength. ** Great agility. ** Superhuman Reflections. ** Increased speed. ** Great knowledge of fighting and Ninja Arts. ** It gives knowledge how to use the weapons that the suit possesses. * Can carry a LOT of weapons * The costume gives the wearer several types of spells. * Eternally linked to Tengu, a demon bird. Ninja Weapons * Ninja Balls. ** Small bombs in the form of spheres with different types of explosions: Hot, Cold, Glowing, Hards, Bees (Megaman would be so proud), Boom Balls, Tiny Boom Balls that cause a bigger explosion and Sticky. * Ninja Chain Sickle ** A long chain with a sickle at the end. Randy often uses this weapon to kill multiple opponents at once or to use it against large enemies to hit them from afar. ** Is actually a pair of Kusarigamas. * NInja Eskrima ** A pair of high-quality batons with which he performs this martial style. * Ninja Manrikigusari ** A set of twin sticks linked together on a segmented chain blade which can stretch up to great lengths even attacking from long distances, or they can be reconnected at the base to for a pair of short stick Billy Clubs''' 'in battle as well. * Ninja Nunchucks ** A couple of Nunchaks, that's all. * Ninja Rings ** A pair of very light tapered discs, which can bounce off in the walls. ** Can cut throw robots and Steel. * Ninja Sai ** Ideal weapons to block attacks. ** It manages to cross Robo-Apes easily. ** Able to break The Eye of Eternities. * Ninja Spikes ** Located on their knuckles and soles of the feet. ** Helps to scale more easily. * Ninja Sword ** The most used weapon by Randy. ** The suit has a second sword to fight with double grip. ** According to S. Ward Smith, the Ninja Smith, properly used this may be the most powerful weapon of the Ninja. ** "''Can not cut stupidity". *** It probably means that misused, the weapon becomes weaker. ** The Sorcerer, to its maximum power, could cut it in half with its own weapon. ** Actually isn't a Katana (That is a Samurai Weapon), but is a Ninjato. * Smoke Bombs ** When it explodes, it creates a thick curtain of red smoke for fast escapes, almost teleportation. ** Although wide, Randy has a limited number of Smoke bombs. ** They smell like farts. Ninja Arts and Magical powers. * Ninja Rage Mode ** It gives the ninja pyrokinesis. ** It also represents the union with Tengu. ** In this state, the Ninja Sword burns. ** In this state the Tengu Ninja Fireball is made. ** It only lasts a few seconds. * Earth Attack ** It allows the Ninja to control the Earth. ** The Ninja can create a giant earthworm, "Sandjas", Mud balls attack and giant earth cyclones. ** Creations can not regenerate themselves. ** It can be done without putting on the mask. * Hydro Hands ** He can attack by throwing a hand of water. ** Leaves the floor slippery. * Comet Sprint ** It can run at Super Speed. ** Leave a trail of light that creates a wall. * Art of Healing ** It can bring life back to the dead and reverse that process. ** It is not known if he can heal wounds. ** Can repair Machinary. * Air Fist ** It can trigger a powerful blast of air. ** Can modify the shape of the blast to give greater width, length and power. ** Can use it to block attacks. ** Able to break steel and solid rock. ** Randy does not use this attack very commonly. * Art of Disguice ** The ability to change the user's physical form. ** If the user can not control the energy of this ability, the changes made by the bliss come out of control. ** It can be done without having the mask on. The NinjaNomicon * A manual that collects and teaches the experiences of past ninjas. * It has its own Mind. * By using it, it lodges the user's mind within their pages, leaving the body in a trance. * He decides who enters inside. * "Inside the Nomicon everything is possible. * " The "Ultimate Lesson" erases the Ninja's memory and puts all of their knowledge in their pages for later users. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Disney Characters Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Sword Wielders Category:Teenagers Category:TV combatants